codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Aelita Schaeffer
.]] : Aelita in the real world with her second outfit.]] Aelita, full name Aelita Franz Schaeffer (thought to be Aelita Hopper before it was revealed her father changed his last name), known as Aelita Stones at Kadic Academy, is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the technical ruler of Lyoko in as much as one exists, one of the leaders of Team Lyoko (though we have not seen her take command in Jeremie's absence), and for the most part the target of XANA, the evil sentient computer virus serving as the team's sworn enemy, in his schemes. Aelita is also one of the characters with an unnatural hair color, the other being one of her protectors, Odd Della Robbia. There is some romantic connection between herself and Jeremie, which has been explored several times over the course of the series. Description Aelita's hair is pink in Lyoko and in the real world as well and shes a lesbian whale. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In The Key, this is shown to be the outfit she was wearing before she was virtualized in the sequence of returning of Aelita's memory. In the second season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter on the front. On Ly oko, Aelita wears a pink mini skirt and a matching top that go over pants and a long shirt that are both mint green, with maroon gaiters that wrap around them, and matching (what appaers to be wrapped) shoes. Her ears are pointed, like an elf's. In her left ear is a small dangle earring. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body. She also has green, maroon-edged sleeves cut off from her shirt ( in fact, they only cover the lower arms ). Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with/regarding her love interest Jeremie. She loves music, and is a great D.J. and pianist, largely because her father used to play piano for her. Aelita also has a love for thrills, which is evident whenever she rides the Overboard, with or without Odd. Her Past Life Aelita was born to Franz Hopper and his wife Antea (whose maiden name was Hopper, which Franz changed his to after his wife died). When the Men In Black began pursuing Franz, he and his daughter went to Lyoko, which, according to Hopper, was a world without danger. XANA, a computer entity created by Hopper to destroy Project Carthage, used the opportunity to imprison its creator and ordered the Scyphozoa to steal Aelita's memories. When Jeremie Belpois stumbled onto the Supercomputer and turned it on, both Aelita and Jeremie were led to believe she was an artificial intelligence because of the fact that she had no memory at all of who she was or where she was, not even her own name. At first, Jermie called her "Artificial Intelligence", but she wanted to be called something else, so Jeremie called her "Maya". Surprisingly, we can read on this forum (http://www.catsuka.com/interf/forum/viewtopic.php?t=778&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=310) that in fact, Aelita being a true AI was the original plan. Aelita's relationship with Jeremie At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita talked to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life and what life was like on Earth. Aelita, having not remembered any of her past memories, was intrigued by simple things like "resting", and Jeremie often had to use metaphors a computer would understand better, i.e. "Resting is like recharging your batteries." Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her, such as in the "resting" conversation when he said "I thought resting was boring when I was little. But now that I met you I actually enjoy it." Aelita usually replied with a soft giggle or something else indicating joy. By the middle of the first season it was clear to everyone (maybe except Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi) that Aelita and Jeremie had fallen in love with each other, despite the fact one was assumed to be virtual and the other a world away. Even Jim was blushing.But that changes in Season 2 because Aelita will be materialized and they will kiss in this season. The only instance that contridicts this is in Replica, but the kiss was a fake one to get Nicholas and Herb to leave. The Princess's temporary death In the final episode of the second season, The Key, the Scyphozoa manages to steal her half of the Keys (causing her to temporarily die), allowing XANA to escape his prison on Lyoko. Her father manages to return every memory she had lost, including a copy of her half of the Keys, which allowed her some control over Lyoko after XANA's escape from the supercomputer. Lyoko Form *'ID Card': Aelita's card shows a pink, up-side-down Eye of X.A.N.A. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons': *Energy field- Aelita can send small deep pink electric spheres of pure energy. They are slower than Odd's arrows, but they don't need to hit XANA's eye on a monster to be effective. These energy spheres can also act as a narrow shield when she places them together. While as a specter on Earth they are a yellowish orange in color surrounded with a red aura and act very similar to bolts of electricity. They are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. For example one energy field can cause a huge destructive explosion that destroys half of Xana's monsters whereas on Lyoko her energy fields can only destroy one monster at a time. They can become a temporary shield of yellowish-colored pure energy if the need arises. *'Lyoko Powers': **Creativity - this power and ability allows Aelita to modify and change the terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. **Second Sight - Aelita, due to her connection to Lyoko, can see things that XANA has made invisible. In the fourth season due to the digital enhancements given by Jeremy her "second sight" is greatly heightened and strengthened to higher levels. It now enables Aelita to sense Xana's emotions and feelings wherever he may be on Lyoko. *'Vehicle': Aelita technically has no separate vehicle, but sometimes shares the vehicles with her fellow Lyoko warriors. The overbike with Ulrich, the overboard with Odd and the overwing with Yumi. In the digital sea she is the driver and the one who pilots the Skidbladnir. Angel Wings while not an actual vehicle, are what Aelita uses as a vehicle. She gained these wings in episode two of the fourth season "Double Take" along with her new outfit. She is also the pilot of the Skidbladnir. If Aelita is hit by a laser while in flight the angel wings will disappear. To activate them she has to simply wave her hand over the star-shaped bracelet on her left wrist. They enable to fly at incredible speeds similar to Ulrich's Super Sprint. They also allow her to carry one other person. Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter whilst traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. Although this isn't really trivia, it seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremie. *In the first season, Aelita sometimes engaged in meditation. She doesn't meditate in the second season. However in Kadic Bombshell she meditates again to see for activated towers when, Odd brings Brynga to the factory and she messes the controls, stranding Aelita on Lyoko. *Like XANA, Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita ordered the pipes in the Boiler Room to destruct, allowing Jeremie to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. Unlike XANA, Aelita doesn't require a tower to create such attacks. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. The doll was the source of her dreams in the present. *In The Girl of the Dreams, Jeremie accidentally mistook Taelia for Aelita, thinking that he had finally materialized her to Earth. Despite their matching voices and physical appearances, it was merely a coincidence. Taelia is also an anagram of Aelita. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and knows how to play the piano, thanks to her father, who gave her lessons when she was a child. *Aelita's health is restored every time she enters a Tower. This was important in the first season but is not so in the second, when she lives on Earth. *Sissi often calls Aelita "Mrs. Einstein", in association with Odd calling Jeremie "Einstein", referencing Aelita and Jeremie's relationship and how much they are alike. This has created the theory that Sissi may become Odd's girlfriend in later seasons. *Aelita's nickname is Princess. In "Deja Vu" Odd called her Cinderella, due to Aelita's "stroke of midnight" arrival at the factory. *In the episode "Code: Earth", Odd claims Aelita is from Holand, yet Yumi says that Aelita is Japanese. These are all mind tricks made to allow her to stay on Earth. *In the episode "New Order", Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another mind trick, but Jim is so stupid that he actually believes it this time, not remembering ever being kind to her at all. *Her name is also spelled "Aélita" on some French scripts. The spelling "Aëlita" is a pure French fanon. *Aelita is the 1st person other then Yumi to use her Tessen Fans in Attack of the zombies *Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *Aelita doesn't have her own Vehicle. She usually rides with Odd on his Overboard. She sometimes rides with Yumi, but she has gotten used to riding with Odd. She also uses her energy wings. **Jokingly, Jeremie created Aelita's energy wings to look like an angel's wings. **Aelita's eyes are green, but they are only shown green in the real world once, in False Start. In Lyoko, they are always shown green. **If Aelita was never on Lyoko, she would be infact the oldest at age 24. Aelita Category:Characters Category:In season 2 and so on Aelita can use her creativtiy at will.Without harming her life points.It can be easily seen Aelita doesnt use her energy fields to defend herself somtimes.